


Five Times Rip and Kendra Worried about One Another

by amiinterrupting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Insomnia, Male-Female Friendship, RipFic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiinterrupting/pseuds/amiinterrupting
Summary: What the title says





	Five Times Rip and Kendra Worried about One Another

1.

Kendra was on her way to Rips office. She had some questions about their next mission, or more so the lack of it, as they had been floating in the time stream for nearly a week.

Nearing the captains office she could hear Martin and Rip arguing.

“Captain Hunter, you’ve been holed up in here for five days now. You bed to eat. And sleep. And perhaps a shower.”

Kendra could hear the frustration in his voice. So, Rip was being a stubborn ass again, refusing to take care of himself. Great.

She walked into the doorway. The room was a mess, maps and bottles tossed about. The captain wasn’t too good himself. His hair was dirty and messy and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Martin turned around to face her.

“Miss Saunders, perhaps you could persuade him to eat,” he prompted, looking at her with pleading eyes. Who knows how long this had been going on. Rip could truly be as stubborn as a mule.

Time to put on her stern voice. Kendra could really be quite intimidating when she wanted.

“You better get yourself to the kitchen and eat something, or I’ll make you do so,” she said, glaring down on him.

Rip looked just irritated. “What? You can't just ‘make’ me go eat, this is my ship, and I need to pinpoint Savages next location, and –“

Kendra didn't wait for Rip to finish his sentence and just moved to him. In a quick motion she wrapped her hands around Rips waist and hauled him over her shoulder.

God, he really weighted five pounds soaking wet.  
She walked with him out the office and down the hallway.

“Miss Saunders, what - I - put me down – Miss Saunders!” Rip wasn’t even getting coherent sentences out, sounding choked up.

His thin limbs flailed around, trying to uselessly free him of her grip as he was carried into the kitchen.  
Fortunately no one else was vacating the room at the moment. Had one of the rogues or Sara been there, Rip would be teased to no end.

Kendra set him down on one of the chairs. The man was blushing slightly and ran his hand trough his hair. However, he made no attempt to get up.

She made her way to the food replicator. Then she paused. What did Rip like to eat? What do brits eat? Bacon? She glanced at the small man and figured that he wasn’t really a fan of bacon.

Finally Kendra settled to cereal. It was a safe choice. Most people liked cereal and Ray had once mentioned Rip having a secret stache of it.

She set a box of cereal and a bowl in front of Rip. He stared at them, looking slightly confused.

Kendra sighed. “See you pour the cereal and the milk into the bowl and then you eat it. It’s not very hard."  
Rip furrowed his brows but slowly did as he was told. His movements were slightly hesitant and he looked just so tired.

Kendra sat down opposite of him and watched him eat for a while. Rip had to stop doing this to himself, locking himself to his office, barely sleeping or eating.  
His bad condition could be disadvantageous to the mission. If their leader could barely stand up, he couldn’t properly take care of the team.

More so, Kendra had found herself caring for the small man as not only a way to beat Savage but also a friend.  
Unlike the others, he truly knew how she felt. What’s it like to lose a child and a lover, the pain and guilt that comes from it.

So if Rip wasn’t going to take care of himself, Kendra sure as hell was.

 

2.

The nights in the Waverider were quiet. The crew was asleep, save for Kendra. She was walking down the dark corridors of the ship, as silently as she could as not to disturb anyone.

Yet another sleepless night for her. More memories of her old lives were coming back again. Memories of Carter, of Savage, of pain and fire.

Some of them were small and hazy, so fleeting they would be out of her mind as soon as they had come to her.

It was painful to remember, every memory of Carter making her heart ache. Yet Kendra cherished every one of them, each of them feeling like a one more moment she could spend with her lover she’d had to bury.  
She was just walking past Rips office when a voice startled her.

“Miss Saunders? What are you doing up at a this time of night?”

Kendra stopped on her tracks. She had been so deep in thought she hadn’t noticed the low light pouring from the open door of Rips office to the hallway.

Rip was leaning over a desk with old documents and papers covering it. A half empty glass of scotch was on the edge of it, looking dangerously close to tipping over.

Kendra turned towards him and leaned against the doorway.  
“I couldn’t sleep. And it looks like you couldn't either,” she answered. “Are you looking for Savages next whereabouts?”

“Yes, but it’s going slowly. Piecing together his life is a long progress and I’m not seeming to be getting anywhere.” He looked exhausted, but not more so than usually.

“Well, sometimes all we need is a good night’s sleep. It could go smoother if you just slept on it,” she suggested.

Rip hummed non-comitally. He glanced at the papers before him and then looked up at Kendra.  
“And, if you don’t mind me asking, what is it that’s keeping you from sleep miss Saunders?” He asked.  
Kendra sighed and walked to Rips desk, resting her hip against it.

“It's just memories. From my past lives. They aren’t all pleasant, and most of the ones that are involve Carter,” she explained. 

“Oh. That’s understandable,” he said, pausing for few seconds. “Can’t you talk about this to Dr Palmer? From what I know, you two are romantically involved.”

Kendra casted her eyes downwards. “That’s quite a sore spot for our relationship. He still feels inadequate to Carter because of the whole soulmates thing."

Rip nodded, seeming to not know what to say. He really didn’t seem to be too good at this whole comforting your friends thing. Kendra stared at the floor.

Suddenly, she felt very lonely. The quiet humming of the timeship, the darkness, the green swirling mass being the only thing you could see from the windows, it all felt just too much.

Before Kendra realized it, tears were welling up in her eyes, clouding her vision. She raised her hand to her face, trying to cover them. Deep sobs escaped her.  
She was just so sick of it all, the memories, of Savage, of the constant failing missions. She wanted all of it to just be over.

Kendra didn’t want this to be her life anymore. She yearned for calmness and normalcy. For the days when traffic jams and the rent were her biggest worries.  
Rip was just standing there, seemingly having no idea what to do. This caused Kendra to feel embarrassed. Who was she to come into his office in the middle of the night and just start crying?

Then, hesitantly, Rip made his way to her. And equally hesitantly and a little stiffly wrapped his arms around Kendra, pulling her to a hug.

Kendra just melted. She wrapped her arms around the small man, clinging to him tightly. Being held by someone just felt so good. Her shoulders shook with sobs when she cried, burying her face into Rips neck, him rubbing calming circles on her back.

It seemed they both really needed a good hug.

 

3.

Savage was dead. He was really dead.  
After all this time, all these lives of running from the monster who they couldn’t escape from, he was finally dead.

Carter was back, he was safe. He was there for her again.

Kendra had buried the knife deep in Savages chest and Rip had pushed it deeper, taunting him for the last time.

It felt surreal. Her and Carter wouldn’t have to run or hide anymore. They could live a normal life without having to constantly look over their shoulders.

But then Savages soldiers came, shooting at them. Shooting at Rip who was standing at the very edge of the roof. He was pushed off by the force of the blast, skinny legs flailing as he went.

“Rip!” Kendra yelled, panic flowing through her. This couldn’t happen. They’d already lost Snart and she’d just gotten her lover back. She couldn’t mourn for yet another friend.

And then Rip came back, he rose with the Waverider, unscathed. Kendra sighed deep, a relieved smile on her face as he spread his arms as the whole timeship came to view.

That dramatic little fucker.

 

4.

It was a beautiful Sunday. The sun was shining trough the windows and the smell of fresh coffee floating in the air of the Saunders-Hall residence.

Kendra was just settling down to eat breakfast, when there was a knock on the door. Her brows furrowed. Who the hell was here at this time?

She went to the door, looking trough the peephole. Rip?

Kendra opened the door and it truly was him, the one and only Captain Rip Hunter. It had been almost a year since she had last seen him. The man looked a little worse for wear, thought he had a new haircut which really suited him.

“Hello Miss Saunders. I hope I’m not intruding but... well, I haven’t seen you in quite a while and thought it would be pleasant to spend some time together. For old times sake.” Rip seemed nervous, looking at her with weary eyes.

She smiled at him. “Sure, that could be nice. Come in, come in.” She gestured for him to come inside.  
It would be nice to hear how her old friends were doing. They had been in contact, but it had become quite infrequent.

They walked to the living room. He sat down on Kendra's sofa, looking sad and almost pitiful.  
She produced two cups of coffee from the kitchen and handed the other to Rip, sitting down on an armchair.  
“So, how are things? Is everyone doing okay?” Kendra asked, taking a sip.

“Yes, yes, everyone is okay enough. There was a little trouble a while ago, but they’re okay now,” Rip explained, staring at the cup in his hands.

“What trouble?”

“Nothing, it’s just... nothing.”

Kendra frowned. He was obviously lying. And knowing the legends, they would certainly have gotten themselves into a right mess.

So she pressed on. “What is it Rip?”

“Nothing, I already - "

“What happened?”

“Miss - “

“Rip.” She said sternly. “What. Happened.” She was no longer asking. She was demanding.

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It's a long story, really.”

“I have time.”

So Rip told her everything. He told her about the legion of doom, about the spear, about Phil Gasmer.  
About how he'd left the legends with Sara as the new captain.

Once Rip was finished with his story, they just sat there in silence. Kendra was trying to wrap her mind around all of this. After all the things she'd seen, she didn’t have too much trouble believing it, but it was still a lot to take in at once.

Rip stared at his coffee and looked almost at the brink of crying.

“So... What are you going to do now?” Kendra asked carefully.

“Well, as you know the time masters used to protect all of time, but now they're gone. Someone has to take their place,” he explained. “I'm going to build a bureau to keep time in check.”

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea? The last ones ended up quite evil.”

She really didn’t have faith in this plan of his.

“The Time Bureau is going to be completely different from them," he said, not sounding completely sure himself. "I’m going to make sure if that.”

 

5\. 

“So this is the Time Bureau. It looks nice. Lots of windows.”

Rip was giving her a tour in his new bureaus head quarters. The place was very modern and organized, filled with people in grey or blue suits.

To be entirely honest, Kendra was surprised he’d managed to put all this together. It was very different from what she’d seen of the time masters. They had been all shadows and long robes, giving off an almost cultish vibe.

“Yes, I figured it would be better to make the work place an enjoyable environment.”

Rip himself was also wearing a blue suit. That, together with his shaved face and new haircut made him look strange.

“So you’re still sure you don’t want the job I offered you, Miss Saunders?” He asked looking at her hopefully.

She shook her head. “No, I just want to enjoy the quiet life for now.”

Rip nodded, looking a little disappointed.  
Then he sighted and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Well, i guess this, at least temporarly a goodbye. Thank you, Kendra, for being there for me. I hope we'll see each other again at some point.”

Kendra smiled. “I hope the same.”


End file.
